It's A Cophine Christmas Eve
by noidentitytoday
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Delphine has been so busy with work she completely forgets what day it is. Will she find out what day it is before Cosima catches on? Rated T just in case. Pure Cophine Fluff One-shot. Merry Christmas all!


**A short one-shot of Cophine on Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It's a Cophine Christmas Eve<p>

By LoveMeNever

* * *

><p>Delphine woke to a loud drilling sound coming from the tiny little kitchen area in Cosima's small apartment. She couldn't imagine her girlfriend was doing any sort of construction, but she couldn't place the sound either. So like any good scientist she dragged herself out of bed to investigate. Getting a closer look she realized that Cosima, standing in nothing but a thin nightgown, was cooking. Well, baking to be more exact.<p>

Cosima had her Beats headphones over her ears, bouncing on her feet in a dance, while using a mixer to mix what Delphine thought resembled cookie dough. Delphine lifted the box on the table, she was still unseen by Cosima.

It was confirmed, Cosima Niehaus was making sugar cookies. And dancing whilst doing it.

A moment passed that Delphine just stared adoringly at her girlfriend. This was not an everyday thing, usually they ate Eskimo pies for their dessert. It took a great amount of willpower for Delphine to tear her eyes from her bouncing girlfriend mixing cookie dough to notice the apartment was now full of cardboard boxes.

She lifted a perfect eyebrow up at the boxes, then at her girlfriends back. Delphine for a moment panicked as she wondered in terror if she had forgotten a birthday or other special occasion. She went through a mental list of her friends.

It wasn't Cosima's birthday, or hers, and she was pretty sure it wasn't any of the other clones birthday… she knew she was missing something, but what?

Instead of driving herself insane she figured she'd get it out of Cosima without letting her girlfriend know she was forgetting whatever it was she forgot. With that in mind she wrapped her arms around Cosima from behind and kissed her neck.

Cosima pulled her headphones off and turned her head enough to see Delphine. "Morning! I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no, how could I sleep in on this special day?" Delphine said, Cosima laughed and motioned to the cookie dough. Apparently the attempt to get Cosima to tell her what day it was didn't work.

"This was going to be a surprise, I didn't want to wake you this early since you've been working so hard lately, but I thought waking up to the smell of cookies would be nice."

"Oh it definitely _was _a surprise, that's for sure. Thanks for the thought, mon amour." They had a quick peck on the lips before Delphine did more digging around the house. "So, uh, what's all this stuff?"

Cosima glanced at the boxes, "Oh that's just the decorations! We'll do that later. For now, want to help me with these cookies?"

Delphine eyed the boxes suspiciously before she stood beside her girlfriend waiting for instructions. Cosima put her to work with washing her hands, forming the dough into little balls on the cookie sheet, then heating the oven. When the oven beeped signaling it was completely heated they carefully put the cookies into the oven. "How long?" Delphine asked while using her index finger to scooped the remaining dough out of the bowl.

Cosima did the same, "The box says 18 minutes. Hey… you've got something on your cheek…" Delphine was about to wipe her cheek when Cosima put the dough on her index finger there.

"Hey!" Delphine narrowed her eyes before exacting her revenge by gathering up dough from the bowl and flinging the small amount on Cosima's face. Cosima flinched and gasped before laughing and throwing a pinch of flour on Delphine in her pajamas.

"These happen to be my favorite sleep clothes, you know!" Delphine tried to sound serious but it was difficult to maintain it through her laughter.

"We're a sticky mess now, should we hop in the shower before we tackle the decorations?" Cosima smirked and tugged Delphine's hand while she started to walk backwards to the bathroom. It probably wasn't safe to leave the cookies in the oven while they showered, but neither one cared.

After their shower Cosima threw her nightgown back on long enough to take the cookies out of the oven while Delphine got dressed. When Delphine emerged from the bedroom she still had no idea what she was forgetting. "So… are we having anyone over this year?"

She panicked for a minute when Cosima furrowed her eyebrows at her like she had grown another head. "Of course we are, everyone is coming over! Kira is going to love what I got her!"

That must be it! Delphine had to admit she didn't know when Kira's birthday was so that _had _to be it! "I forgot to get her a gift!"

Cosima smirked, "I figured you did so I made my gift from the both of us and I hope you'll like your gift." She added the end a little more seductively.

"My gift?"

"Yep!" She popped the 'p' and went to open one of the boxes of decorations she kept mentioning.

Now Delphine was a little confused, when Cosima opened the box it was… Christmas lights? Delphine face-palmed. It was Christmas Eve! That's what the sugar cookies, the decorations, and the gifts were about. How could she have forgotten? She had been busy with work lately, but _Christmas _how could she forget _that_?

In one of the boxes Delphine found a familiar item and dangled it above her head, a mistletoe.

"Hey Cos…" Delphine grabbed Cosima and kissed her, "Merry Christmas, mon amour."

"Merry Christmas."

It's a good thing that Delphine figured out it was Christmas Eve early enough in the day because she had a lot of last minute shopping to do.


End file.
